the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
List of pupils in fifth year by physical ability
This is a list of pupils in fifth year at Colham High School by physical ability. Pupils receive an individual grade for how physically fit they are, which is either A, B, C, D or F. The class with the lowest overall physical ability grades is forced to do extra PE lessons after school every day. As school reports are issued every six months, this list will be updated in July 2017 to reflect new grades determined then. July 2016 grades A *Gabriella Atkinson - 5P *Georgeta Drăgan - 5P *Svörfuður Hilmarsson - 5P *Isaac Hockridge - 5P *Tomoko Kobayashi - 5I *Michelle Milton - 5I *Gracie Moran - 5I *Alan Ross - 5F *Natalie Skelly - 5F *Anna Stewart - 5I *Keevie Williamson - 5I B *Anthony Amsden - 5P *Gabrielle Beirne - 5P *Mario Bolzano - 5P *Freya Clifton - 5F *Isabelle Drakenberg - 5I *Nick Jones - 5F *Mae MacDonald - 5F *Christine Peel - 5F *Lewis Stewart - 5P *Jenny Templeton - 5F *Jamie Wallace - 5F *Mitchell Washington - 5P C *Patsy Appleton - 5P *David Blackburn - 5I *Blair Cameron - 5F *Martin Hillsbury - 5P *Juhász Lolita - 5I *Robyn MacDonald - 5I *Connor MacEachern - 5P *Fingal MacLachlan - 5P *David Marshall - 5F *Louisa McIntyre - 5F *Jamie Moran - 5I *Natasha Sagdiyev - 5F *Maeve Sheeran - 5P *Harry Smith - 5F D *Harold Donald - 5I *William Fraser - 5F *Charles Hopkins - 5P *Gregor McDade - 5F *Ian Powell - 5P *Anna Russell - 5I *Michael Sinclair - 5I *Robbie Stevenson - 5I *Emma Warren - 5I *Amy Wilson - 5I F *Elshan Ghaznavi - 5I *Keeley Hughes - 5F *Louise MacInesker - 5P *Caleb McKinnon - 5F *Jordan Sanderson - 5F *Tracy Smith - 5I Fifth year house results for physical ability #5P - average score 2.53 #5F - average score 2.11 #5I - average score 2.06 January 2017 grades A *Gabriella Atkinson - 5P *Georgeta Drăgan - 5P *Isabelle Drakenberg - 5I *Svörfuður Hilmarsson - 5P *Isaac Hockridge - 5P *Michelle Milton - 5I *Gracie Moran - 5I *Alan Ross - 5F *Natalie Skelly - 5F *Anna Stewart - 5I *Keevie Williamson - 5I B *Anthony Amsden - 5P *Gabrielle Beirne - 5P *Mario Bolzano - 5P *Freya Clifton - 5F *Nick Jones - 5F *Tomoko Kobayashi - 5I *Jamie Moran - 5I *Lewis Stewart - 5P *Jenny Templeton - 5F *Jamie Wallace - 5F *Mitchell Washington - 5P C *Patsy Appleton - 5P *David Blackburn - 5I *Blair Cameron - 5F *Martin Hillsbury - 5P *Juhász Lolita - 5I *Robyn MacDonald - 5I *Mae MacDonald - 5F *Fingal MacLachlan - 5P *David Marshall - 5F *Louisa McIntyre - 5F *Natasha Sagdiyev - 5F *Maeve Sheeran - 5P *Harry Smith - 5F D *Harold Donald - 5I *William Fraser - 5F *Elshan Ghaznavi - 5I *Charles Hopkins - 5P *Connor MacEachern - 5P *Gregor McDade - 5F *Ian Powell - 5P *Anna Russell - 5I *Michael Sinclair - 5I *Robbie Stevenson - 5I *Emma Warren - 5I *Amy Wilson - 5I F *Keeley Hughes - 5F *Louise MacInesker - 5P *Caleb McKinnon - 5F *Jordan Sanderson - 5F *Tracy Smith - 5I Fifth year house results for physical ability #5P - average score 2.47 #5I - average score 2.17 #5F - average score 2.00 Average score for fifth year - 2.21 See also *List of pupils in fifth year by behaviour *List of pupils in fifth year by mathematical ability *List of pupils in fifth year by smartness *List of pupils in sixth year by physical ability *List of Genesiscide College students by physical ability Category:Grade lists